


Empire of Dirt

by chikachoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikachoo/pseuds/chikachoo
Summary: Zeref was tired of fighting, he would make the world suffer as he did. Zervis Drabble. Angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a random drabble but I felt inspired to write for Zervis ~ Hello Zervis fandom ;] 
> 
> Hopefully, it isn’t OOC (my first time writing for this pairing).
> 
> Poem inspiration:
> 
> No Man is an Island – John Donne
> 
> Sonspiration:
> 
> Hurt – NIN
> 
> Flames – Tedy

How long had he felt numb? He had lost count of the days.

Death and solitude defined his accursed existence. The living turned to ash at his touch, the price he paid for loving too much. Poems of old told of such age-old deliberations, questioning a man’s worth and what it meant to live.

No man is an island? Unfortunately, the gods had punished him cruelly for delving into creation magic and resurrecting his brother. He was the lone survivor of a massacre, forced to watch everything he cared about melt around him, in embers born from hatred and persecution. And here he was 300 years later, wishing for the eternal peace alongside his kin.

Ask not for whom the bell tolls? For it never tolls for him, Zeref Dragneel.

It was he that watched on as generations flew by, witnessing everything he cared about fall victim to the passage of time. If not by natural means, then it was the touch of death attached to him like a second skin. Happiness had eluded him for centuries until the light touched him in the form of a young woman. Golden hair, green eyes and a spirit pure, uncorrupted by the sins of man. The light was not supposed to shine upon darkness, but she rebelled against conformity and shined anyway. Her love was blinding and beautiful, he could scarcely believe that finally, he had found salvation. For a moment, he had forgotten about his dear sibling, the years of strife and turmoil. All with the touch of her lips.

And she wilted in his arms.

His Mavis. Whom never looked upon him with fear, unlike the rest of the world.  The flame he cherished leaving her body, simply dust to the wind.

Why was everything important easily destroyed? He was a fool. Believing Mavis wouldn’t become a number. Another addition to the ever-growing list of lives he had taken.

Was this another test? The gods were laughing at him, at his misery. Again.

They would never find amusement in his misfortune once more, it wouldn’t occur a second time. For if the deities and the world rejected him, it was only polite to return the favour.

He would build an empire that would turn their beloved world into ash. After all the gods were fond of life cycles, it was only fitting every creation met its demise. Not unlike his beloved brother and darling Mavis.

A promise sealed with a final kiss.

-x-

_What have I become_  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

_And you could have it all_  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt


End file.
